Síofra Arlana
Name: Síofra Arlana Occupation: Wanderer Relationships: Adopted mage father. Unknown mother. Seeking father Family status: Unknown Mother:Unknown Father: Unknown Backstory Born from a wish as it were. Little Siofra Arlana never knew her parents or anything about her beginning when she was left on the doorstep of a poor farmers home late one rainy night. A strange child, with one eye blue and the other yellow, she was the subject of inquiry by many who the farmer showed her too. One day, a mage bought Siofra off of the farmer, a cheap cost but to the farmer, a fortune, and to the mage, a new research opportunity, as he saw something in her, a latent power that might one day be unleashed and he desired to control it. She wasn’t treated poorly, nor was she treated well. The relationship remained exclusively for business for the mage. Many might scoff at such a relationship, especially with Siofra being so young and being used in such a way, but she never minded. To her, it was the closest thing to a family she had ever known. She desired and sought to please her adopted father by helping in his studies and attempting to learn his spells. She would scour book after book that the mage possessed, would recite incantations one after another but nothing ever came to her. Every day she would sit under magic observations as he tried to discern what made her special and she would attempt to explain her studies, the sounds she heard and the sights she saw each day, the bullies who made fun of her for her appearance, but all he would ever say is “fascinating” as he continued to take notes and cast spell after spell on her. She accepted all of this for years and years until her 16th birthday. She felt a new sensation that day, a call, some kind of pull egging her forward. For days she tried to ignore it but the pull became stronger by the day. After a few days she confined in her adopted father, and instead of trying to console her or perhaps release her from the noise, he instead tried to amplify it. The spells that were cast on her that day, the screams that echoed throughout the chamber only to be deafened by the barrier covering the tower were constant as she tried to fight whatever was encroaching. She felt fear...but more than that, she felt hatred, not to the mage, not to her upbringing, but an unnatural hatred for the world itself. Finally, when she felt she could take it no more, another spell was cast, and almost in a chain reaction, everything went white. She awoke some time later in the ruins of the tower. The man who she had seen as a father for so long lay unconscious nearby. A voice echoed in her head “kill...kill...kill”. She held a knife she knew not where she got it from, its zigzag shape calling to her to do it. She walked closer and closer, stood over the man, raised her hand to the chorus screaming in her mind, and begun to bring the knife down. Suddenly, something else etched itself into her mind, a picture ingrained into her very being, a warm friendly face beaming at her with pride. This caused her to pause, who was this man. She had never recalled seeing him before, but a word stuck to her tongue as she tried to piece it together “father”. The knife fell from her hands with a clatter. The choir and screams quieted by this image, like a shield. She needed to find this man, her barrier against whatever called to her. Perhaps he would know what was happening to her. From that day, she found her magic calling, a spirit enveloped her, giving her protection from the world itself. Was it the will of the man who she saw, or some latent power, finally awakened from the trauma. Her power, born from a wish to find meaning in the world that the voices told her to hate. Category:PC Category:Characters